


Perfect Fit

by alicesprings



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Size does matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this thread](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/35163.html?thread=2046299#t2046299) in the Luke/Reid rewatch at [Noah Who?](http://noah-who.livejournal.com/)

Reid is balls deep inside Luke’s ass, and it feels so, so good. It’s Reid’s favorite place to be.

Luke’s lying on his back, and Reid’s on top of him, his elbows resting on the bed as he rocks oh so slowly into Luke’s body. Sometimes he speeds up his thrusts, just to hear Luke gasp. Reid loves that sound. But mostly he’s going slow, wanting it to last, making shallow thrusts, his cock barely leaving Luke’s ass before rocking back in.

They kiss slowly too. Their tongues wind together again and again. Wet and messy kisses, where their breath intermingles and Reid’s no longer sure where he ends and Luke begins.

“Love you,” Reid murmurs into Luke’s mouth, unable to stop himself. “Love you so much.”

Luke makes a sound in his throat, and presses his mouth hard against Reid’s own.

“Love this,” Luke says, clenching his ass around Reid’s cock. “Love you inside me. So much better than it was with Noah.”

Reid smiles, “Yeah?”

Luke nods, his hair scraping against the pillow. “Noah’s so big. It kinda hurt. This is just right.”

Reid’s hips stop their lazy circles and Luke makes a displeased sound. “Don’t stop,” Luke whispers. “Keep going.”

Reid frowns, pulling out and sitting up with his back against the headboard.

Luke winces at Reid’s withdrawal, and sits up, a confused look on his face. “Reid? What’s wrong? Why’d you stop?”

Reid stares at him, his erection deflating.

“Reid?” Luke says again. “You’re freaking me out. What’s wrong?”

“Noah’s so _big_?”

Luke blinks, and shakes his head. “What?”

“You just said ‘Noah’s so big’.”

“So what?” Luke says, still looking confused.

“Is that what you think I want to hear when I’m fucking you?”

“Reid,” Luke huffs. “Don’t be ridiculous. I said it was a good thing you weren’t as big as Noah.”

Reid can feel his face transforming into something ugly, and he hates himself for it.

“Reid,” Luke says gently, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “It’s not like you’re _small_ , it’s just that Noah’s so huge.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Reid!” Luke’s exasperated now, like he has no idea why Reid’s making an issue of this.

Reid’s not really sure either, to be honest. It wasn’t necessarily a _bad_ thing to say. And Luke did say that it was better with Reid than with Noah. But still, they’re there, lurking close by. Reid’s insecurities. Insecurity born from all those months of Luke telling Reid over and over again how much he loved Noah, telling Reid that _Noah_ was Luke’s life – the love of his life.

Reid hasn’t really gotten over it yet, all those months of sexual frustration, and confusion, not sure how to handle the feelings he was developing for the first time in his life. And sometimes those insecurities rear their ugly head and it makes Reid feel uncertain. Reid _hates_ feeling uncertain. It unnerves him, and nothing has ever unnerved him. Not intricate chess moves, not brain tumors and cancer and blindness. Nothing, until he fell in love with Luke Snyder. Then Reid realized he was helpless, realized Luke had all the power and could break him with a snap of his fingers. Reid hates this feeling. He hates it more than anything.

Reid feels like Luke’s just snapped his fingers, and he stares at Luke, hanging on the precipice, unsure if Luke is about to nudge him, and push Reid over the edge where he’ll be crushed to death. Remarkably, Reid feels tears prick at his eyes, and he clenches his jaw, fighting them back, _absolutely_ not allowing them to fall.

Luke’s face softens then, and tilts his head, scooting close to Reid.

“Reid,” Luke says, his voice full of affection. “I love you so much. So much.” Luke presses his hand against Reid’s cheek. “You know that, right?”

Reid swallows hard and says nothing, his jaw still working, and Luke’s face falls a little.

“I love you so much,” he repeats. “And I love it when we make love. You fit inside me so perfectly,” Luke says, smiling a little. “You and me? We were made for each other.”

Reid snorts. It’s a cheesy line, but coming from Luke, it’s sincere. Everything Luke says is sincere. He’s ridiculous. Reid loves him so much.

“So you’re saying that your ass was preordained for my cock?”

Luke chuckles, straddling Reid’s hips and settling back against Reid’s cock, which is starting to fatten up again. “Damn straight, Dr. Oliver,” Luke says. “We’re perfect together.”

Reid looks into Luke’s eyes, sees the sincerity in them, and the love, shining light a light.

Luke stares back. “I’m sorry,” he says.

Reid shrugs. “It was a stupid thing to get upset about.”

Luke shakes his head. “Not that,” Luke says. “I’m sorry that I ever gave you reasons to doubt me.”

Reid looks away.

Luke grips Reid’s chin and turns his head back, forcing him to meet Luke’s eyes. “I’m sorry that it took me so long to be ready for you, and for us,” he says. “I’m sorry that it gave you reasons to doubt my feelings for you, but Reid, please, _please_ don’t doubt them now. You _have_ to know how much I love you, and that you mean everything to me.”

Luke stares at him with earnest, solemn eyes, and Reid knows. Reid _knows_ , and he exhales a long breath, that long-held insecurity melting away under Luke’s gaze.

“Everything,” Luke repeats.

Reid nods. “I know,” he says, pulling Luke close and kissing him. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Luke shakes his head. “Nothing to apologize for,” he says, reaching behind his back and finding Reid’s erection. “As long as you get back inside me where you belong.”

Reid smiles. “Where I belong, huh?”

Luke grins. “Yup. We’re a perfect fit, remember? There’s no better place for you to be than inside me.”

Luke raises up onto his knees and guides Reid’s cock back inside. He slides down slowly, and when Reid’s cock is fully encased in Luke’s ass, Luke sits down on Reid’s thighs.

Luke closes his eyes, tilts his head back and releases a low moan. “Love this,” he pants. “So full, it feels so good.”

Reid drinks in the sight, admiring the strong cut of Luke’s chest, his flushed skin and his nipples hardened into little peaks. Reid looks down to where his cock disappears into Luke’s ass.

Yeah, this is Reid’s favorite place to be.


End file.
